Dimension Police
The Dimension Police (ディメンジョンポリス Dimenjon Porisu) are a clan from the Star Gate nation, thematically based around superheroes and supervillains from giant robot series. The heroes of Dimension Police are focused around powering up their vanguard and unlocking their vanguard's skills, which trigger upon having a certain amount of power before the attack step; usually, these skills involve an increase in criticals. The villains of Dimension Police, introduced in Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada, reduce the power of your opponent's vanguard, making it easier for their units to deal damage and gaining benefits if the vanguard has 8000 or less power. Races Shared Races *Alien *Battleroid *High Beast *Human *Workeroid Sub-clans *Dimensional Robos *Metalborgs List of Dimension Police cards Grade 0 *Army Penguin (Draw) (Workeroid) *Cosmo Fang (Stand) (Battleroid) *Demon-eye Monster, Gorgon (Critical) (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (Draw) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Goflight (Stand) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (Heal) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha (Battleroid) *Dissection Monster, Kaizon (Heal) (Alien) *Enigman Flow (Alien) *Guide Dolphin (Stand) (High Beast) *Gem Monster, Jewelmine (Draw) (Alien) *Hypnotism Monster, Nechoroly (Alien) *Justice Cobalt (Critical) (Alien) *Justice Rose (Heal) (Alien) *Larva Beast, Zeal (Alien) *Metalborg, Battle Roller (Critical) (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Black Boy (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Black Nurse (Heal) (Workeroid) *Metalborg, Devil Loader (Draw) (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Mech Rogue (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Operator Kirika (Stand) (Human) *Noise Monster, Decibelon (Stand) (Alien) *Warrior of Destiny, Dai (Human) *Workerpod, Saturday (Workeroid) Grade 1 *Beam Monster, Raidrum (Alien) *Commander Laurel (Alien) *Cosmo Roar (Battleroid) *Diamond Ace (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Dailander (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daishield (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Gocannon (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Kaiser Grader (Battleroid) *Enigman Ripple (Alien) *Eye of Destruction, Zeal (Alien) *Fighting Saucer (Battleroid) *Glory Maker (Alien) *Heat Ray Monster, Gigabolt (Alien) *Karenroid, Daisy (Battleroid) *Land Battle Support Type, Enigship (Battleroid) *Magical Police Quilt (Human) *Metalborg, Black Doctor (Workeroid) *Metalborg, Bri Knuckle (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Death Blade (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Express (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Iunbot (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Mist Ghost (Battleroid) *Mysterious Navy Admiral, Gogoth (Alien) *Psychic Grey (Alien) *Speedster (Battleroid) Grade 2 *Assault Monster, Gunrock (Alien) *Cosmo Beak (Battleroid) *Cosmic Mothership (Battleroid) *Cosmic Rider (Battleroid) *Devourer of Planets, Zeal (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daidriller (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daifighter (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Kaizard (Battleroid) *Enigman Wave (Alien) *Enigroid Comrade (Battleroid) *Fusion Monster, Bugreed (Alien) *Masked Police, Grander (Human) *Metalborg, Bull Dump (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Digarion (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Lionetter (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Russell Blizzard (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Ur Buster (Battleroid) *Operator Girl, Mika (Human) *Platinum Ace (Alien) *Shock Monster, Vipple (Alien) *Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (Battleroid) *Twin Order (Battleroid) Grade 3 *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha (Battleroid) *Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat (Battleroid) *Enigman Cyclone (Alien) *Enigman Rain (Alien) *Enigman Shine (Alien) *Enigman Storm (Alien) *Galactic Beast, Zeal (Alien) *Interdimensional Ninja, Tsukikage (Alien) *Lady Justice (Alien) *Miracle Beauty (Alien) *Metalborg, Cezalion (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Dryon (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Sin Buster (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Sandstorm (Battleroid) *Original Saver, Zero (Alien) *Space Leviathan, Dogrumadra (Alien) *Subterranean Beast, Magma Lord (Alien) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyard (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser (Battleroid) *True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (Battleroid) Category:Dimension Police